Dreamer
by Monkey81u
Summary: This is a rough copy... Ideas are very welcomed! Also might add/delete and rebublish story if I get some ideas.


**Dreamer**

_**September 13**__**th**__**:**_

_The blackness surrounds me, no matter where I turned or twisted. It has its powerful deathly grip on me not for one moment letting go. Swirling pictures of places and people float before my eyes. Before I can focus on them they disappear in thin air. Now I realize that I've stopped spinning and I can see again, but I don't see the beautiful yellow flowers, like before. Instead all I see is a door; I'm trying to fight the urge to open it. I don't want to unleash the unknown that was lurking and hiding behind the old oak door. Finally, I give in I open up the door, and a figure steps out while holding a scythe. I realize that it's death; he shows his gleaming white teeth and lunges at me, swinging his weapon, preparing to take my life…_

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

**I jump out of bed and land of the floor with a thump. "OW!" I stand up, trying to ignore the pain. I turning to read my clock it's 1:00a.m. Laying back into my bed, I try not to go to sleep, hoping that I wouldn't dream again. My eyelids become heavier as the minutes tick by. The next instant I realize that sleep has pulled me back down and I'm dreaming again.**

_I am walking in a darkened, deserted street. There is a faint light. Walking I notice people, my best friends, talking or playing with their cell phones. I stare at my empty hands and look back up. The scene is changed. Now I see an empty meadow. Walking in the soft grass, I see my friends again. While running I notice that they aren't moving. Shocked I stop. The sky above turns from a bright blue then a hazy gray then finally a super-dark black. I try to force my legs to run away, but they seem to be glued the brown soil. Out of the sky a green circle is forming, everybody I care about is sucked into the green circle. When everybody is vanished I examine where my friends were laying and all I find is their cell phones…._

**Waking up I mutter; "It's just a dream." These dreams have gotten more and more intense every night. Jumping out of bed I slunk out of my door noisily. Walking down stairs in my pajamas isn't my favorite thing to do, but since it's Saturday, I like to be a lazy. Walking into the kitchen I see my Mom and Dad cooking us some eggs and toast. My mom turns around and her face is full of worry. I wonder why, anyway I'm hungry. Eating my eggs I try not to look at my parents, but I get a shock when my mom utters, "Roxanne?"**

"**Yes, mom?" I ask puzzled, she only uses that tone when something is wrong.**

"**This morning," she stops turns to look at my dad, he nods, and she looks back at me, "This morning, we were watching the morning news and well…" She stops and attempts to hide a tear.**

"**What happened?" I stand up worried, what has happened that causes by tough loving mother to break down and cry?**

"**You remember Hollie, your best friend? Well this morning she was… was… found… dead!" My mom finally says; tears are running down my mother checks like a faucet.**

"**Hollie, dead?" I stood there shocked. Who would do such a thing? My best friend was found dead….**

"**But she was the sweetest thing on earth!" I yell. "Why would some evil person do this?" I'm too frustrated to try to calm myself down. How many hearts are broken, how many are crying. Watching someone get buried in the ground is just torture.**

"**I know what you are going through, my friend died in a car accident." My mom tries to comfort me, but it isn't working. Now what am I supposed to do? Hollie and I were like sister and tell each other our super secrets, now…. My life is changing and I don't want to, but that life…**

**The next week is a blur; at school people hear the horrible news. All of Hollie's friends (including me) were trying to pull ourselves together, none of us wanted to remind each other our sorrow. In that week I couldn't sleep. The day of the funeral was the worst day of my life, watching Hollie's parents putting flowers on the casket, just ripped my heart in a billion pierces. No one talked, about what happened, unless to say sorry to Hollie's family. After the ceremony I walked up to her parents, Hollie's dad, Mr. B wrapped his arm around his wife. Mrs. B had her head turned, but I could see the pain in Mr. B's eyes. Instead of saying anything that could upset them I walked away…**

**The Police weren't that helpful, reports showed that no evidence could help Private Detectives find out who would murder an innocent 15-year old. No one knows why or who committed the crime. For all we know that some mad man (or woman) was out there, waiting for a victim to fall into their greedy hands. A month passed and the police gave up trying to find anything. Every lead, led to a dead end.**

_**October 15**__**th**__**:**_

**About a month passed till the next "accident" happened. This time it was my other friend Amanda. This time the police found a single clue; a cell phone. Apparently the murder used it after he killed her. On the phone call history was a mysterious call to one of Amanda's contacts, Jessica. And well he (or she) left a voicemail threatening to stalk her until she was alone, then he would make his move. It's not funny, both Hollie and Amanda was found, dead, in their bathroom, with a knife plunged into their heat. Now I'm afraid to step in the bathroom, but that's unavoidable…**

_**Friday, November 6**__**th**__**:**_

**Driving back home from school, I see an unusual sight. The meadow; like my dream. Wait a minute! From my dream? What is going on? Driving closer suddenly I remember this spot. Stopping the car, I leave the keys in the ignition, just in case I need a quick get away, and jump out and walk on foot to the meadow full of soggy grass. My gut is telling me to run, but I stay. I look beyond the meadow and see the woods; inside I see a very faint outline of a person. Trying not to faint I continue on, heading toward the figure. Finally, I see features; it's a young looking tall man. Walking closer, still keeping my distance, I also notice light brown hair. The mysterious figure turns and glares at me with his solid black eyes. Before I can do anything, he turns makes an awful screeching noise and runs into the woods. My head tells me to run back to the car and drive away, but I stay. Walking towards the unusual woods I hear the most peculiar sound! Another howling noise, but not a creepy as the one I heard a few moments ago. What is going on here, it isn't Halloween anymore! In the woods, the fog becomes thick but I can tell that there are footprints, leading deeper and deeper into the woods. Looking into the unknown my mind is thinking the worst, me finding the killer. I don't know how long I was standing there, arguing with myself, but my phone rang. I snap out of my self-conversation to answer.**

"**Hello?" I ask, my phone has caller ID and it says that it's Jessica.**

"**Hello?" A deep voice answers. It's defiantly NOT Jessica, Jessica doesn't have such a deep voice (neither her dad).**

"**Ummm…" I try to think of what to say. "Who are you and what are you doing with my friend's phone?" Finally I say something! The silence was annoying.**

"**It doesn't matter what my name is," The mysterious voice answers. I'm beyond freaked right now; I climb into my car and head home but still on the phone with the mysterious man, "I just need to speak to Roxanne Hunter, and that's you." The voice replies with a sneer.**

**O my gosh… Was Jessica dead and the murder is using her phone to threaten' another 15-year old? "I don't know someone named Roxanne Hunter." I lie; I quicken my pace to my house.**

"**Lair! I see you right know; driving in your blue ford. Now if you want Jessica to live…" He left the threat hanging causing me to stop in my tracks.**

"**What have you done to Jessica?" I yell, why is this awful man killing MY friends? Why can't he pick someone his own size, like NOT a teen from high school?**

"**Calm down." He says coolly. Me calm? Ha!**

"**Umm, you have my friend! I'm the one who supposed to be calm?" I'm very close to hanging up the phone and calling the police, I don't need another friend dead!**

"**As I was saying if you want your friend to stay alive, you have to do a few favors for me. Like not hanging up and calling the police." I stop my finger in mid-air getting ready to hit the "End" button. "Yes, Roxanne get your finger from the button and listen!"**

**I start to shake in fear. I'm not going to do awful things. But I have to help Jessica! Ugh! Why is life so complicated? "What do you want me to do?" I say in a quiet voice.**

"**First, you will go home and act normal, eat dinner do you homework. Then you will go to sleep, if you dream you write down what you dreamt. After you call this number- 296-555-2376 and tell me what you saw." He says waiting for me to answer.**

**?**

**What, why would this guy what to know what I was dreaming? Maybe I'm dreaming right now…**

"**Did you get that?" The voice breaks me from my thoughts.**

"**Yes, I did." I say in a tiny voice.**

"**Good. And if you don't call me… Let's say that you will have to go to another funeral for a girl named Jessica." He laughs and then hangs up. I'm at my house with my phone in my hand, stunned. Walking in side my house, I'm praying that my mom and dad don't ask me why my face is so pale. Walking through the kitchen I barely notice a note stuck on the fridge: **

**Roxanne,**

**We had to go to the store to pick up some items. Be good we love you!**

**Mom and Dad**

**Thankfully they are at the grocery store. Heading up stairs into my room I throw my backpack onto my white-oak desk. Lying on my bed I re-think what just happened, a murder called my phone! I should tell someone, but what if he hurts someone if I tell? Looking at my "bubble gum" colored walls I try to think about other things, like school (and not dying). Before I know it I fall asleep on my bed, with my shoes on and the afternoon sun heating up my cold face…**

_**November 17**__**th**__**:**_

_The blackness is back and all I hear is screaming of children. Walking with my hands if front of me trying to find a wall or something to tell me where I am. The screaming is louder the more I walk. "NO! No! Go away!" Someone yells. Trying to follow the voice is tricky, but all I know it's a girl's voice; it's squeaky and loud. Finally what feels like ages I trip on something! It's hard, solid and cold; I wish I had some light in here! As if someone read my mind a blinding light appears beyond me; now I see the object in front of me. It's a person… Turning over the person on her stomach, I see it's a young girl (maybe 13?) She's breathing except what's more interesting that after moving her blond hair I notice that her forehead fells like it's on fire and the rest of her body is cold. She opens up her eyes they're a gray-blue color. She stands up and runs into the bright light; when I thought she wasn't going to return she comes back with a body in her arms. Afraid to look I stay on the ground, but she drops the body on the floor. Out of curiosity I look however now I wish I didn't. The person is another girl with long brown hair, red lips, and two very long scratches on her face. Crawling toward her she wakes up, her eyes are all black. Then she snarls showing her dazzling white teeth. I look at the Blondie; her blue eyes are open wide with fear. The other girl is still snarling at me, before I can react she attacks me with her teeth ready to bite…_

"**AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" I wake up to find myself twisted in the covers.**

"**Roxanne? We're coming! Stay where you are" How can't I the blankets are wrapped around my body, preventing me from moving. My parents run up the stairs, thinking the worst. Hearing the squeal of the door I cool down, thinking positive thoughts. Both my mom and dad help me be free from the covers.**

"**You look pale. Do you feel good?" My mom says.**

"**Your right, I'll get the thermometer" My dad runs into my bathroom, after a few mere moments he comes back with a thermometer and puts it underneath my tongue.**

"**Roxanne, do you know how long you've been sleeping?" My mother asks innocently.**

"**What do you mean? Did I miss something important?" I attempt to remember how long I've been asleep.**

"**No you didn't its just…. Well there was another killing…"**

"**Jessica…" I whisper, it's too late.**

"**How did you know? Roxanne do you know something that you aren't telling us?" My father is sitting on my bed; looking at me worriedly.**

**Of course they are going to ask that question! Taking out the thermometer I reply, "Yes, I do know something! It isn't my fault I can dream! Why does he have to call me?" I shout. My parents just glare at me like I'm crazy (maybe I am).**

"**Roxy," my mom states, I've only heard her call me Roxy a few times in my life and that is when I was 5, 6 or 7 years old.**

**Guess, what I did? I started to cry! Well, I told them about the dreams and the phone call. After telling my tale, they looked at me shocked; well I don't blame them it's an unusual, unbelievable story.**

"**O, Roxanne, you should've told us. We were worried; you kept talking in your sleep."**

"**I was?" I don't remember talking, "What did I say?"**

"**Well, you mostly said, No Don't! Go away! Also you kept making a growling noise. You opened your eyes, and we thought you were awake, but you just snarled at us. And your eyes, well they were pitch black when you growled at us, we were very worried."**

**I barley listed to her, she described how the brown haired girl from my dream. Wait, I'm brown haired! Did I really make those noises? Maybe I'm not the superhero, but the bad guy?**

"**The brown haired girl." I say without meaning to, there is too much to think about.**

"**What do you mean the brown hair-wait the girl you just dreamt about?" My mother says with worry flooding her eyes.**

"**Yes, I think it meant that was supposed to be me, but I don't get it. I'm not a killer." Saying this just doesn't sound right, I don't harm people.**

"**Did I miss the family reunion?" All three of us turn to face the man from the woods. He is standing in the doorway to my room. "Come on, don't' you remember me, Roxanne?" He stares at me, smiling.**

**When my father stands up he's taller than the man, making him look puny and weak. "What do you want with my daughter? You have to right to be inside my house."**

"**O, come on… Just wanted to see how Roxanne was felling after she fell asleep." He replies but no looking at my dad but at me.**

**My mom takes my hand and squeezes it and then stands up next to my father. "You need to leave, this isn't your house." I can just imagine my mother trying so hard not to loose her cool.**

"**Come on, can't I see my own daughter?" Smiling he walks toward me, my dad stiffens.**

**I then stand up, "What? I already have a dad and mom, and their standing right here." I say pointing to my mom and dad (right?)**

"**Roxanne, you have so much to learn. Now let's go." He puts his hand out so I hold it, but I refuse. There isn't something right about this guy; first he is a little to young to have a 15-year old daughter.**

"**I don't believe you." I say out loud, I do not believe this man, not one part of his story makes sense.**

"**Okay, since you don't believe me I'm forced to kill you." Pulling out a 3 in. knife, I take a step back and fall upon my bed. At least I think I was right he isn't my dad!**

"**Get away from our daughter!" Both of my parents say.**

"**Fine, the parents die first." He swings the knife missing my dad by a few inches.**

**All of a sudden, I got sleepy. Didn't I sleep for a few days? So why am I so tired? My dad grabbed a curtain rod and is fighting the man. I still don't know his name. When my dad swung at the man, he jumps out of the way and a brown square falls out of his back pocket of his blue jeans; his wallet. My mother quietly sneaks and throws it at me before she gets hurt. Opening up the wallet I hear a painful cry for help. Looking up I see my dad get cut from the knife in the face. I look away and concentrate on opening the wallet. Grabbing the driver's license, I know the man's name: Robbie Rickson. Looking back up my mother is sitting on Robbie; face red and sweat on her forehead. My dad is holding the knife covered in blood in his hand and a piece of clothing on his face, he has two cuts across his face.**

_**December 13**__**th**__**:**_

**Robbie Rickson was tried in court for kidnap and attempt murder. After he confessed, what he had done, police threw him in jail. Also Hollie, Amanda and Jessica weren't murdered. Robbie kidnapped them and put them in an abandoned she in the wood near the woods. He put dummies in the bathrooms, to make it seem that they were murdered. After court Robbie came up to me and said, "Roxanne you have a gift, I had to do this to test you." I stood there wondering what on earth he meant… I have a gift? The only thing I can think about is that I dream. Is that what Robbie was talking about? My gift is I can dream, I can kind-off predict what is going to happen when I dream? As I was going to chase after Robbie I couldn't find him, I finally asked a police officer, he just laughed and told me that there isn't a jailer name Robbie Rickson. I walk up to my mom and ask her, she looks at me funny. What just happened? Did he just disappear, did any of this stuff happen or am I crazy? When we get home I walk up to my room, and lie on my bed. When am so close to fall asleep and dream, my phone goes off.**

"**Hello?" I ask tiredly.**

"**Roxanne." It's him, Robbie! Wait why am I excited he just tried to kill my parents.**

"**What do you want?" I say with a little too much acid, but I want answers.**

"**Just calling to make sure you are okay, now you need to get to sleep." Robbie replies.**

"**I don't" I yawn, "want to go to sleep, you aren't my parent!"**

"**Just go to sleep." That is the last thing I hear before I fall on the bed and sleep. I dream but it's not about meadows or screaming. Instead I dream about a place where I was swimming on a beach, the warm sun tanning my body. In the distance a man is watching the girl swim and dance; before anyone notices him he flees so no one will notice him…**


End file.
